Dream a Little Dream of Me
by Lindsay1
Summary: When Jacob gives Bella a myserious engagement present, Edward suddenly finds himself with the ability to dream, waking up screaming and gasping for breath...for more than one reason. LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS! BxE, Slightly OOC, Canon pairings
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to SMeyer, but if I did, I'd give every fangirl (or boy!) her own personal Edward. **

**This is my first fanfic and I'm a little nervous, so if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know. :) Enjoy!**

Preface

**JPOV**

"Are you sure, Dad?" I asked, watching my father open a large, wooden box with a howling wolf carved into the top.

"Of course," said Billy. "Bella's important to you. You should have something special to give her as an engagement present. You know, something to remember you by when she…" Billy trailed off when he caught the grimace that quickly appeared on my face at the mention of Bella's upcoming nuptials. My skin crawled at the thought of that bloodsucker biting her, officially claiming her for eternity. My hands started to tremble slightly and Billy quickly turned my attention back to the box sitting before me.

"Here we are," he said as he pulled a bright-colored contraption out of the box. Several deep red feathers hung from a thin wooden frame that circled a pattern made of string. The string was intricately woven around and through the frame to resemble the head of a wolf with two red beads in the place of its eyes.

"A dreamcatcher? Wow, Dad, it's really…it's so…" Billy seemed amused at my loss of words. "It's beautiful," I sighed.

"This isn't just any dreamcatcher," Billy said. "It's been in our family for generations." He smiled and gently brushed his fingers across the red feathers. "The snowy owl is strong and wise. Our ancestors thought it could do powerful things to the human mind, that it could stare into the farthest depths of your soul." He ran one of the feathers between his fingers. "Red like the blood spilt from many Quileute warriors, protecting our tribe from evil."

"And the wolf…" I said, staring at the woven center.

"Yes, the wolf," said Billy. "Your great grandfather made this dreamcatcher after the first confrontation with the Cold Ones. When it came to the Quileute people, he knew he may not always be able to protect their bodies, but he thought he might be able to protect their minds."

"And you want me to give it to Bella?" I asked, surprised that my father would be willing to let go of this priceless piece of our heritage. "But she's with _them_."

"Exactly," said Billy. "Maybe it will help protect her soul."

I looked at him skeptically as he stared intently back at me. Then he cracked a smile and shrugged as he laughed, "Okay, so maybe she'll just think it's pretty and appreciate the nice gesture."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll love it," I said. "Thanks, Dad." I put the dreamcatcher back in its box and patted my father on the shoulder. I decided I'd go take it to Bella tomorrow morning since she was usually home on Saturdays. I turned to leave, but not before seeing a slight smirk flash on my father's face.

**A/N: Chapter 1 is also up! And I'd reeaaalllyy love it if you read it. :)**


	2. Losing Control

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to SMeyer, but if I did, I'd give every fangirl (or boy!) her own personal Edward. :)**

**A/N: Each chapter will be dedicated to one of the wonderful people (you guys!) who leaves me a review. **

**Special thanks to venomousgal for giving me the dedication idea and for inspiring me to write my first fic. This first chapter is dedicated to her. You should check out her story, **_**Rescue Me**_**. It's awesome! xoxo**

Chapter 1

**EPOV**

God, how I loved to watch her sleep. I had never told her this before, but I'd give anything to be able to sleep again, to wake up to a fresh start. Sometimes I wish I could escape, if only for a few hours…and be able to dream. I'm sure most, if not all, of my dreams would be about Bella, but I can't help but wonder if there are any unknown demons lurking in my subconscious. I hoped not, but I could never be too sure. My head was so full of everyone else's thoughts that I rarely had time to notice my own.

Bella looked so peaceful lying next to me, breathing evenly, her lips slightly parted. I couldn't help but lean down and lightly brush my lips against hers. _"Mmm…Edward,"_ she breathed.

I immediately stilled my movements, thinking I had woken her up, but her eyes remained closed. She rolled toward me and curled her body into my side, rubbing my lower stomach gently with her fingertips before her hand finally came to rest above the waistband of my pajama pants. My eyes snapped shut as I let out a shaky breath of air that I had been holding in, even though I had no need to breathe at all. If my heart were still beating, it would have pounded out of my chest by now. It was hard enough to keep my self control when Bella moaned my name in her sleep, let alone when she touched me like that.

Listening to Bella talk in her sleep fascinated me. Since I could never read her mind, it was my only way into her subconscious. I used to lie there wondering what she was dreaming about, but lately I haven't had to wonder very much.

We were going to be getting married soon, which meant I was going to have to hold up my end of the deal and…try. In truth, I was terrified, but I knew how much it meant to Bella, and I could never say no to her. I knew how frustrated she was with me for keeping her at a distance physically, so I wasn't surprised when her frustrations began to manifest in her dreams. She had no idea how hard it was for me to lie there listening to her moan my name over and over again, her breath quickening as she writhed on the bed next to me.

The other night, I abruptly ended our make out session when Bella reflexively ground her pelvis into the bulge in my jeans. A jolt of electricity shot up my spine and I could feel my control about to fly out the window…so I flew out the window instead. I came back shortly after running a few laps around the woods, apologizing profusely, and agreed to spend the night as I usually did. Boy, did I pay for it.

Not long after Bella fell asleep, she began moaning my name. _"Edward...oh, god…please…"_

Before I knew what was happening, her hand had moved down the front of her pajama shorts and was gently rubbing in between her legs. She was curled up into me, breathing hard into my neck, her forearm rubbing against the outside of my thigh as she touched herself. I didn't know what to do. I was about to self-combust, but I was loving every second of it. I turned my head away from her and buried it into one of her pillows, trying to calm myself down. Her breathing was becoming more erratic, and as a result, so was mine.

"_Unnhh…Edward…don't stop..."_ she breathed into my neck.

I reached up with the arm that wasn't wrapped around her waist and grabbed onto the pillow. A strong tingling sensation had been building at the base of my spine as my erection strained painfully against the zipper of my jeans. I inwardly cursed myself for not bringing more comfortable clothes to spend the night in. Bella began to chant my name like a mantra as her hand began to move at a faster pace.

"_Edward…Edward…oh, Edward!"_ She screamed and shuddered against me, causing the tingling sensation in my spine to explode as I came with her, sinking my teeth into the pillow and sending feathers everywhere. Sometimes having the body of a seventeen year old boy proved to be quite difficult, especially when it entailed explaining to Bella why on earth I had ripped one of her pillows to shreds. _Smooth, Edward. Really smooth._

Tonight had been much calmer so far, which was good for my sake because I didn't know how much longer I could control myself. I felt incredibly guilty about the visions that constantly danced around in my head, teasing me until they drove me mad with desire for my Bella. I couldn't help but wonder how vivid these visions would become if I were sleeping. Maybe I wouldn't feel so guilty if they were simply part of my subconscious, something I couldn't control. As long as they stayed in my head, there was no danger of anyone getting hurt. Oh, to dream…wouldn't that be incredible?

**A/N: Okaayy, time for those reviews! Since this is my first fic, I'd really love all the constructive criticism I can get. Also, the other chapters will be longer.**

**The juicy stuff will start in the next chapter, I promise. I just had to lay some groundwork first haha. Edward will be having lots of fun dreams throughout the story (which means LOTS OF LEMONS!...including some that may not be dreams hehe). I have a lot planned out already, but if you have any kind of dream you'd really like me to include, please let me know in your reviews. Get crazy!**

**Xoxo, **

**Lindsay**


	3. The Burned Hand Teaches Best

**A/N: To those of you who wrote me a review--Thank you all SOOO much! You're comments were very encouraging and I love you for writing them. Thank you also to those of you who favorited/put this story on alert. You rock!**

**Also, I changed up things a little in the Twilight world, so here is what's going on: Bella and Edward are engaged but it's still a little while before graduation. **

**This chapter is dedicated to My Jacob for giving me my first review ever. Xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to SMeyer, but if I did, I'd give every fangirl (or boy!) her own personal Edward. **

BPOV

"It's only for a couple of days. I'll be back in time to pick you up for school on Monday," said Edward, kissing my forehead.

"I know," I said with a sigh. "I just don't know what I'm going to do to keep busy all weekend. I guess I'll be forced to finally write my English paper." I had been putting it off all week. Another analytical essay. I wished my teacher would give us a creative assignment for once.

"I hate it when you're gone," I pouted.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his forehead to mine. "Well, think of it this way," he said, a crooked grin emerging on his perfect face. "After I've hunted, I'll have better self control…which means you'll be free to have your way with me."

My eyes grew wide, and Edward noticed my over-excitement. "To a certain extent, that is," he corrected himself.

"Yeah, I figured as much," I said with a sigh.

Edward reached up and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand, moving it down to my chin and tilting my head up until my lips met his in soft kiss. His tongue came out to brush along my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I gladly granted. He massaged my tongue gently with his as my hands traveled up his marble chest to tangle in his bronze locks. Suddenly, one of Edward's hands moved to anchor in my hair, tilting my head slightly so he could deepen the kiss. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues battled for dominance, his other hand on the small of my back, pulling me flush against him. I had to pull away when I ran out of air, but not before Edward caught my bottom lip and gently sucked on it.

"Breathe, Bella," he whispered in my ear as he lightly traced the rim with his tongue. He placed a small kiss on the spot beneath my ear and I let out a whoosh of air from my lungs. _So, that's what breathing feels like. _I had almost forgotten.

My eyes shot open when I heard a car door slam several yards away. I looked over Edward's shoulder to see Jacob standing in the driveway, leaning against his car with his arms folded over his chest. He kind of looked like he was going to be sick.

"Oh, hey, Jacob," I said as a familiar warmth flooded my cheeks. "I'm sorry, we didn't see you."

Jacob was glaring at Edward's back. "You mean _you_ didn't see me."

Edward let out a low chuckle and turned to face Jacob as I swatted at his shoulder. "Just enjoying what's mine," he said, his expression growing serious.

I shifted uncomfortably, feeling the tension build. I wished those two could just get along, but who was I kidding? It wasn't in their DNA.

"I just came to talk," said Jacob, directing his voice at me. "That is, if your bloodsucker will allow it," he said sarcastically, looking back to Edward.

Edward growled and took a step toward Jacob but I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder. "Edward…" I said warningly.

"Sorry," he said to me, low enough so only I could hear it. He looked back at Jacob, "It's fine, I was just leaving."

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "Monday morning," he said before turning to walk toward his car, which was parked a couple of houses away so Charlie wouldn't notice it.

"Watch your thoughts, dog," he said, glaring at Jacob as he passed by him. Jacob smirked and kept his eyes on me as Edward walked away.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked once Edward had driven away.

"I brought you something," he said, walking around to the passenger seat of his car and taking out a shiny wooden box. "Can we go inside?"

"Of course," I said, motioning for him to follow me into the house.

"Jeez, Jake, stop growing already. At this rate, you're not going to be able to fit through the doorway anymore."

"What can I say, I eat my Wheaties," he said with a laugh.

"Charlie is out fishing. With your dad, I think," I said, leading Jacob into the living room.

"Yup, my dad left really early this morning. I never understood how he could get so excited about seafood," Jacob laughed.

"I know what you mean. Those two might just be the eighth wonder of the world," I said, sitting on the couch. "Here, have a seat," I said, patting the spot next to me.

"Thanks," Jacob said as he plopped down and placed the box on the coffee table in front of me.

"So, what is it?" I asked running my index finger over the wolf carving in the top of the box.

"Your engagement present," Jacob said, sounding excited yet pained at the same time.

"Aw, wow, Jake, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Well, technically, it's for both of you," he said, scowling slightly, "But I wasn't sure the bloodsucker would like it."

I reflexively elbowed him in his side. "Sorry," he said, "I meant Edward."

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the carving in the top of the box. It was so intricate; it looked like it must have taken forever.

"So… are you going to open it?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I said, snapping out of my trance.

I reached out and slowly lifted the top of the box. I gasped when I saw what was inside. "Oh, Jake, this is incredible!" I said as I carefully lifted the dreamcatcher from the box. It had gorgeous red feathers hanging from it and the string was woven to form the shape of a wolf's head, its two red eyes staring back at me.

"Where did you get this? It's gorgeous," I said, finally looking away from the wolf's eyes and back at Jacob.

"My father gave it to me. It has been in my family for generations. My grandfather, Ephraim Black, made it himself," Jacob said proudly, reaching out to run his fingers through the feathers. "He made it to protect the minds of the Quileute people. Now, it can protect you."

"From what?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"From whatever you'd like," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Jake," I said, wrapping my arms around him. "I absolutely love it."

He hugged me back and I was instantly engulfed by his warmth. "Hopefully, Edward will share a little of your enthusiasm," he said, not seeming to have much faith in his words.

"I'm sure Edward will like it," I said. "I mean, how could he not? It's beautiful."

"Yeah, I gotta agree with you there," he said. "But I figured I'd let you show him, that way it might receive a warmer reception." He laughed and released me from his warm embrace.

"Well, I'll make sure to show it to him as soon as he gets back from his trip," I said.

"I'll be anxious to hear his reaction," said Jacob, looking thoughtful.

EPOV

Emmett, Jasper, and I were finally finished with our hunting trip and I couldn't wait to get back and see my Bella. I hadn't stopped thinking about her all weekend, naturally, which led to constant teasing from my brothers.

I quickly changed clothes when I got home and grabbed the keys to the Volvo. We had about forty minutes before we had to be at school and I was ready to take advantage of it.

When I got to Bella's house, I saw that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway, which meant he had already left for work. _Perfect_. I walked around the side of the house to Bella's bedroom window and smiled when I saw that she had left it open for me.

After checking to make sure no one was around, I jumped up through the window and landed gracefully in Bella's room. I could hear water running in the bathroom, so I decided to make myself comfortable while I waited for Bella to finish her shower. I noticed Bella's weathered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ on her nightstand, but what really caught my eye was the wooden box sitting next to it. Actually, I was less interested in the box than I was in the wolf carved into the lid.

I was instantly curious and lifted the lid to reveal a dreamcatcher of sorts with deep red snowy owl feathers and a woven wolf's head with red eyes to match. _Jacob must have brought this with him the other day. Maybe I would have seen it in his head if he hadn't been so busy undressing Bella with his eyes._

I reached forward toward the feathers but drew my hand back the second I touched them. I felt as though I were human again and had touched a hot stove. Intrigued, I reached out to touch it again, except this time, I didn't feel anything except the softness of the feathers. _That's odd_. I would have thought that maybe I had imagined it, but the fire felt so real on my skin.

I lifted the dreamcatcher out of the box and stared at the wolf in the frame's center. Its eyes were staring right back at me. I suddenly jolted and dropped the dreamcatcher to the floor as the burning sensation seared through my hand and travelled up my arm. _Ouch! _I examined my hand and arm to see if it left any marks, but they looked perfectly normal._ What the hell is going on?_

"Edward, is that you?" Bella called as she made her way out of the bathroom.

"Um, yeah," I replied, wrapping my hand in one of Bella's t-shirts before picking up the dreamcatcher and placing it back in its box. I grabbed _Wuthering Heights_ and lay back on Bella's bed, pretending to read.

"It's very unlike you to make any noise," she said, nearing her bedroom door.

"What can I say, I'm very anxious to see you," I said, which wasn't a lie. It also sounded better than 'The dreamcatcher on your nightstand burned the hell out of my hand.' At that thought, I glanced over at the box to make sure it looked undisturbed.

Bella walked into the room and I could feel my jaw drop as I took in her appearance. She had a small white towel tightly wrapped around her body, her damp hair falling in soft waves over her shoulders. She caught me ogling her and blushed as she bit her bottom lip.

I could feel my breathing quicken. "You have no idea now irresistible you are," I practically growled, and before I knew it, I shot across the room and trapped Bella against the wall with my body.

BPOV

Before I knew it, he shot across the room and trapped me against the wall with his body. His head dipped down into the crook of my neck and began to suck and lick his way down to my collarbone. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him harder against me, if that were even possible. I ran my hands up and down the muscles in his back as he kissed his way across the top of my towel and began his assault up the other side of my neck.

I moved my hands down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it up over his head, throwing it somewhere in the corner. He trailed kisses across my jaw line and captured my mouth in a searing kiss. He moaned into my mouth as I ran my hands over the muscles in his abdomen and brought them up to trace circles on his chest.

He reached up to the top of my towel and pulled away slightly to look into my eyes, asking permission. I nodded once, not breaking his gaze as he lowered my towel just enough to expose my full breasts. Before I had time to feel self-conscious, he leaned down and captured my left nipple in his mouth, flicking it again and again with his tongue. I let out a loud moan and squirmed against him as he brought his hand up and gently rolled my right nipple between his fingers. I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach and wiggled against it, causing a low growl to escape his throat. _Uh oh, he's going to pull away now_. But shockingly, he didn't.

My body was tingling all over and I could feel the familiar knot tightening deep in my belly. Before I knew what I was doing, I decided to push my luck and moved one of my hands into Edward's hair while the other trailed down his chest and stomach, headed for the bulge between his legs. I wanted so desperately to touch him, but when my hand reached the waistband of his jeans, he grabbed it and held it in place.

He looked up at me, unsuccessfully attempting to slow his breathing, and kissed me softly on the lips. "Sorry, love, not today," he said apologetically.

"Please," I begged, slightly sticking out my bottom lip. "I need you." I knew he couldn't resist me when I begged.

He leaned forward and gently nibbled my bottom lip. "It's not that I don't want to," he breathed. "But…"

"But what?" I asked.

"We're going to be late for school," he said with a smirk before he gave me one last kiss and pulled away. _It's official. He's trying to kill me. _

"Ugh, fine," I whined as I pulled my towel back up around me. I grabbed some clothes and went to go get dressed in the bathroom. If Edward weren't going to give me what I wanted, then he wouldn't be getting any eye candy this morning.

When I went back into my room, I noticed that Edward was suspiciously eyeing Jacob's gift on my nightstand. "I see you've found our first engagement present," I said.

"Engagement present?" he asked surprised.

"Yup, from Jacob," I said, leaning over to open the box. "It's a dreamcatcher. His great grandfather made it." I held it up so he could see it better. "What do you think?"

"It sure is something," he said, eyeing the dreamcatcher as if it were going to jump up and bite him. I was curious about his reaction, but I wasn't going to press the subject. It's not a surprise to me that a vampire would have a hard time accepting a present from a werewolf. And when the vampire and werewolf were Edward and Jacob, there's a whole new issue added into the mix: yours truly.

"Alright, you ready to head out?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am" he said, looking away from the dreamcatcher as I put it back in its box. "It's nice and cloudy today, just the way I like it," he smiled.

EPOV

School seemed to last forever today. It was finally last period, which I always looked forward to because I had AP Chemistry with Bella. I slid into my seat next to her at our lab bench and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"How's your day been?" I asked.

"Really long," she sighed.

"I know the feeling," I said, running my hand through my hair.

Something seemed to catch Bella's eye and she suddenly looked up at me. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Sure, why do you ask?" I said, a bit confused.

"You have faint circles under your eyes," she said, gently rubbing my cheekbone with her thumb. "Don't those usually show up when you haven't hunted in a while?" she whispered.

"Yeah, usually," I said. "Maybe I should have had a couple more mountain lions this weekend," I whispered back with a laugh.

"Good afternoon, everyone," said Mr. Sampson as he hurriedly strutted into the room. He was always in a hurry to get to class, quite a neurotic person if you asked me. He was a short, balding man of about forty who usually sweat through a couple shirts each day. But he was nice enough and a decent teacher. "Please quiet down. We need to get started because we have a lot to cover today."

I zoned out almost immediately. I had taken AP Chemistry so many times already that I could probably teach the course myself. My thoughts travelled back to Bella in her towel this morning and how good it felt to press my body up against hers. My eyes drifted shut as I pictured her hand slowly traveling down my chest, farther and father—

"Edward," Bella whispered, lightly jostling my arm.

My head shot up from the desk. _When had I laid my head on the desk?_

"Huh?" I asked dumbly, my vision refocusing on her worried face.

"You shouldn't lie down, you'll get in trouble," she whispered. "I know you've taken the class like fifty times before, but don't you think you're pushing it a little?" she smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I smiled back. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Quiet back there!" Mr. Sampson yelled over his shoulder as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Bella asked, the concern evident on her face.

"As long as you're here next to me, I'm perfect," I said, trying to be reassuring. The truth was, I really had no idea what had just happened. I guess my daydreaming got the best of me.

She smiled and looked back to the blackboard, copying down the various equations.

I tried to focus on the board, too, but my efforts didn't last long. I soon found my mind wandering off again. A sudden calm washed over me and I felt my eyes drift shut.

_I walked into Bella's room to find her lying on her bed, reading her battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_. _

"_Are you ready to leave for school?" she asked me. _

_I was about to reply when I looked down and realized that I was in a towel…and only a towel. Bella noticed, too, and lightly licked her top lip as she looked me up and down. She then focused on the bulge between my legs that was extremely evident through the towel. Even when Bella was fully clothed, she had me so turned on that I couldn't even think straight. She was wearing her midnight blue blouse today. My favorite._

_I lunged forward and captured her neck in my mouth, gently biting down below her ear and soothing the spot with my tongue. I ran my hands up her stomach and over her breasts as I licked my way across her jaw line._

_I cupped her face in one of my hands as I kissed her fiercely, my tongue exploring every inch of her mouth as my other hand tangled in her dark locks. _

_She wrapped her arms around my neck, lightly scratching my scalp, sending a shiver down my spine. I turned my head slightly to deepen the kiss, not able to get enough of her. I quickly unbuttoned her blouse and began to run my thumbs over the thin material of her bra. _

_She inhaled sharply, "Edward." _

_Her hands began to travel down my chest as I continued to trace her nipples through the bra. "Edward." _

_I latched my mouth onto her collarbone as I applied more pressure to her breasts, her hands traveling even lower, past my abs to the place where I desperately needed her touch. She slowly reached under my towel and I bit down hard on her neck at the sensation. "Edward!"_

"Edward!" Mr. Sampson's voice rang in my ears as my head shot up from the desk, my momentum carrying me backwards off my stool, sending me crashing to the floor.

**A/N: Whew! See, I made good on my promise to write a longer chapter. That means that now, you can show me how much you like long chapters by leaving me a REVIEW! Pretty please? Pretty please with Edward on top? xoxo**


	4. The Ties that Bind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to SMeyer, but if I did, I'd give every fangirl (or boy!) her own personal Edward. **

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all your wonderful reviews! A couple quick things before we get started—first, I know that there are a lot of unanswered questions about how this is all happening, but I promise they will all be answered in due time. Second, while this story is kind of OOC, I am going to try to be better at keeping "adventurous Edward" in fantasy land (thanks to Bapuppydog for the heads up!).**

**This chapter is dedicated to bs18edwardz1truluv. Thanks for the encouragement! Xoxo**

Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I met the floor with a loud crash. If I were human, I definitely think I would have broken my tailbone. A symphony of giggles and snickers filled the room as my classmates looked down at me. Everyone was laughing except for Mr. Sampson, who was still yelling at me, and Bella, who was staring down at me with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open in shock.

I smiled nervously at her as I climbed up off the floor, grabbing my stool which had slid several feet away from me. I prayed no one would notice the dent that my body left in the linoleum floor.

Bella motioned to her chin as I sat back down, alerting me to the thin stream of venom that had been dripping down my chin. _How embarrassing. _

I quickly wiped it away with the back of my sleeve as I noticed Jessica Stanley staring at me from across the isle. Well, she wasn't staring at _me, _as much as she was staring at my lap, her tongue coming out slightly to lick her top lip. I followed her gaze downward and cringed as I caught sight of the massive tent in my jeans. _Yeah, and I thought the venom was embarrassing. _

To my relief, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I sped out of the classroom, trying my best to keep a human pace while hiding the bulge in my pants behind my chemistry binder. I could hear Mr. Sampson calling after me, but I was already out the door and down the hallway.

I didn't stop running until I reached the woods behind the science building. I fell to my knees, cradling my head in my hands, a thousand questions running through my mind at once. _What the hell just happened? How did it happen? Did I really fall asleep?! Was I really dreaming?_

All other thoughts abruptly vanished as soon as I remembered my dream. _Our lips crashing together, my fingers tracing her breasts, Bella's fingers wrapping tightly around me, and_… I shuddered as I remembered what happened next. _I bit her. I actually bit her._ I was absolutely horrified. I loved Bella so much, and I threw everything away in a moment of passion. _I really am a monster._

**BPOV**

I grabbed my backpack and ran after Edward, emerging from the building just in time to see him disappear into the woods.

I knew how he felt. Well, I knew a little of how he felt. I was no stranger to public humiliation, but I also was no stranger to falling asleep. Edward was.

I ran into the woods and stopped when I saw him kneeling on the ground, deep in thought, his back turned to me. I slowly crept toward him, not wanting to startle him, but he of course heard me anyway and spun around.

My heart ached at the look of despair written on his face. He started to take a step toward me but stopped. "Oh, Bella…I…"

"Edward, it's okay," I breathed as I rushed forward and reached out to touch him.

He flinched as my fingers met his cheek but gradually pressed his face into my palm as he let out a shaky breath of air. "Bella…" he started again, but stopped as his eyes met mine.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked. I was so worried about him, he looked awful.

"I don't know," he breathed as his eyes fell shut.

I pulled him against me, and surprisingly, he let me. "What happened?" I whispered, gently running my fingers through his hair, feeling him relax against me.

"I'm not sure. I was listening to Mr. Sampson's lecture and next thing I knew I was on the floor," Edward said as he slightly tightened his arms around my waist.

"Like blacking out?" I asked.

"Not exactly," he said, pulling back and looking at me sheepishly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think I was sleeping. And dreaming," he said. "Actually, I know I was dreaming. I just don't know how any of this could have happened."

"What did you dream about?" I asked, suddenly very curious. I would kill to know what goes on in Edward's subconscious.

"Um…I…uh…" Edward stuttered.

I rubbed his arm reassuringly. "It's okay, you can tell me anything."

"Yes, you're right," he sighed. "We were in your room, like this morning…except I was the one in a towel." He looked into my eyes hesitantly, and I nodded for him to continue.

"We started kissing and got a little carried away. Things escalated…"

I realized where this was going. He had had one of _those_ dreams. About _me_. I was incredibly flattered. Just the thought of it excited me, and I shifted slightly as I felt my panties begin to dampen.

"And then, you reached down under my towel and…" I saw his eyes darken with lust as he looked into my eyes, his breathing becoming heavy. "And you touched me."

My heart was beating frantically and I felt a shiver shoot through the length of my body. I had thought it was a turn on just thinking about being intimate with Edward, but hearing him talking about it…incredible.

"But Bella," his eyes became apologetic. "I lost control." He cringed. "I lost control and… I bit you." He abruptly turned from me, running his hand through his hair.

I immediately put my hand on his shoulder. "Edward, it's alright."

"No, it's not alright," he yelled, whipping around to face me. He immediately softened at my startled expression, "I'm sorry, love." He gently traced my cheek with the backs of his fingers. "It's just…how could I ever do that to you? How could I…"

He looked like he was going to be sick.

"It was just a dream. Dreams are like that, they can make you live your greatest fears. But it doesn't mean that what you dreamed is going to happen," I said.

"I know," Edward sighed. "It just felt so real."

"When you bit me, did I…change?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Honestly, I have no idea," he said. "That's when Mr. Sampson delivered my rude awakening." He let out a small laugh and I was glad to see he was feeling a little bit better.

I leaned up and placed a small kiss against his lips.

"Come on, let's go home," he said, looking in the direction of the parking lot. "The others are getting impatient."

I giggled at the thought of Alice bouncing around the parking lot, most likely driving Emmett insane.

He laced his fingers with mine and we walked out of the woods to the parking lot.

---------------

**EPOV**

"You what?!" shrieked Alice. I had just finished telling my siblings about today's incident. I came straight home after dropping Bella at her house, promising her I would be back later.

Jasper patted my shoulder, which was his way of saying that everything was going to be okay.

Emmett, on the other hand, was keeled over laughing. "Dude, you totally got…a boner…in the middle of… class!" He said in between laughs.

Rosalie leaned over and slapped him on the back of the head. "Oww, what? He did," said Emmett rubbing the back of his head.

"Why didn't I see this happening?" asked Alice. "This is too weird, Edward."

"Were you looking at my future today?" I asked.

"Well, no. I didn't think anything eventful would happen during school, but still…"

I think that Alice was more worried about the fact that she didn't see this happening, instead of the fact that it happened in the first place.

"You have to call Carlisle," said Alice.

Carlisle and Esme had left yesterday to go on vacation. Every year, they would spend a week on Isle Esme for their anniversary. Well, not the anniversary of their marriage, but the anniversary of the day Carlisle bit Esme. They both agree that that was the moment they became united for eternity.

"No," I said. "They would just rush home."

"Exactly," said Alice. "They said to call them in case of an emergency, and hello, this is definitely an emergency!"

"Edward's right," said Rosalie. Alice looked at her in disbelief.

"We don't really know much about this yet. They shouldn't come home unless we have more information to give them. This vacation means a lot to them."

I was somewhat surprised that Rosalie was siding with me on this, considering we don't always get along.

"Ok, so what do you think we should do?" asked Emmett. "Edward already told us what happened."

"Well," said Jasper, "it will probably happen again. We just have to wait for Edward to fall asleep and see exactly what happens, as well as how it happens."

I was happy to have my siblings' help, but I was a little uneasy about this idea. Jasper noticed the worried look on my face.

"It will be okay," he said.

"Yeah, man, we've got your back," said Emmett. "We can take turns hangin' with you tonight, that way someone will always be around."

"I call first shift," said Rosalie.

"Alright, thanks guys…I think." I said. "I just have to run over to Bella's to let her know I won't be able to stay over tonight."

_This is just great. I'm one hundred and eight years old and I have somehow wound up with an entire army of babysitters. _

---------------

**EPOV**

_I opened my eyes as I felt something shift on the bed. Bella was hovering over me, a slight smirk playing on her lips. She was wearing a baby blue cotton tank top and yellow pajama shorts, her long hair cascading loosely down her back._

"_Bella? When did you get here?" I asked groggily._

"_Shhh," she said, leaning down to press her chest against mine and placing a soft kiss on my lips. I moaned and gripped her hips as she gently ground down into me, my erection beginning to strain against the fabric of my black boxers. I suddenly became aware that they were the only thing I had on. _

"_God, Edward, I love you so much," she whispered into my ear as she trailed kisses down the side of my neck. "I couldn't stand to spend the night away from you."_

_I slipped my hands underneath the hem of her tank top and ran them up and down her bare back. Her mouth returned to mine, kissing me fiercely, allowing me to explore every inch of her mouth with my tongue. I slipped my hands around to her stomach only to feel her hands suddenly wrap tightly around my wrists. _

_Before I knew it, Bella had my wrists pinned above my head. _When did Bella get so strong?_ I heard two clicks and looked up to find that both of my hands were handcuffed to my headboard. _

_I looked back at her in shock as she answered my silent question. "I stole them from Charlie," she said, moving her hands to the bottom of her tank top._

_I let out a low moan as she ground her hips against me again, slowly lifting her shirt over her head, exposing her perfect breasts._

"_Bella, you're so beautiful," I said, reaching up to touch her. I grunted in frustration as the handcuffs dug into my wrists, holding my arms in place. _

_I lifted my knees up and pushed them against her back, knocking her forward, allowing me to capture her left nipple in my mouth. Bella whimpered as I bit down gently on the hardened nub before soothing it with my tongue. She ran her hands through my hair, lightly scraping her nails against my scalp as I gave the same treatment to her right breast._

_Bella pulled away slightly as she ran her fingers down my chest and abs to play with the waistband of my boxers. _

"_Not this time," she whispered. "You always get to be in control…Now, it's my turn." I growled as she reached up and scraped her fingernails against my nipples, a wonderful combination of pleasure and pain. _

_I continued to battle with the handcuffs as she kissed and licked and nipped her way down my chest and abs, stopping to look up at me, burning through me with her gaze as she reached for the waistband of my boxers. _

_I lifted my hips as she slowly pulled them down my body, my erection springing free. She threw them across the room and looked down at me, licking her lips in anticipation._

_I drew in a quick breath as she lowered her head down between my legs. She began trailing kisses up my left thigh but stopped when she reached my penis, instead moving back down to kiss her way back up my right thigh. _

_I whimpered as I tugged harder on my restraints. Bella lightly blew air on my penis, causing it to twitch in response._

"_Bella…please…" I begged._

"_Please what?" she said, locking eyes with me. _

"_I need you to touch me," I breathed. My senses were heightened to the point where I could barely move, handcuffs aside._

"_Like this?" she asked, wrapping her hand around my erection, her tongue snaking out of her mouth to lick the fluid that had gathered on the tip._

"_Aahh, yesss," I hissed, my body beginning to tremble. _

_Not breaking eye contact, Bella moved her other hand up to rub my lower stomach as she took my tip into her mouth, massaging it gently with her tongue. _

"_Oh, my God, Bella," I cried as my eyes were forced shut by the incredible sensations._

_Bella took my tip out of her mouth and moved her hand lower to cup me as she ran her tongue all the way down my shaft to its base and then back up again. _

_I grasped the bed sheets, hearing them rip as Bella took me as far into her mouth as I would go. _

_I could feel my orgasm begin to tingle at the base of my spine and knew it wouldn't be long until I lost all control. "Bella, I'm so close," I panted, forcing my eyes open to look down at her._

_Upon hearing my warning, Bella gently pulled my sack away from my body, forbidding the release I desperately craved as she continued to pump her mouth up and down, up and down, while massaging me with her tongue. _

_I pulled against the handcuffs with all of my strength as my body began to shake violently. _

_Bella very gently scraped me with her teeth, simultaneously scratching my lower abs with her fingernails. _

"_Bella, please. I can't take it anymore," I pleaded as my eyes rolled back in my head. _

_Bella gently pressed my sack back against my body as the headboard gave out and exploded behind me. I bucked up off the bed, roaring her name as my orgasm tore through me. _

"Bella!" I shot up into a sitting position, trying to control my breathing but failing miserably. I rubbed my eyes as I realized I was sitting on my bedroom floor.

I turned to look at my headboard, which was surprisingly still in one piece, and I noticed that I was wearing the same clothes I had worn to school that day. I frantically scanned the room for Bella, but she was nowhere to be found.

I jolted in surprise when I turned to see Emmett sitting on a chair against the wall, his arms folded across his chest as he raised one eyebrow at me.

I looked down and shifted uncomfortably as I felt the stickiness in my boxers. I looked apologetically back up at Emmett as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Dude…you so owe me."

**A/N: So, that's chapter 3 for ya. Now, it's time to REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the more revved up I will be to write, aka the sooner you get the next chapter :P. I hate to beg, but pleeeaasse write me a review. As I've said before, this is my first fic EVER and I'm dying to know if I'm doing okay. Thanks! xoxo**


	5. Sleeping Awake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to SMeyer, but if I did, I'd give every fangirl (or boy!) her own personal Edward. **

**A/N: OMG I'M SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! For those of you reading this right now, thank you so much for sticking with this story. It's my baby, and I'd never abandon it, but I had to put it on the backburner for a little while. I recently moved to Australia and just began classes at uni, so my life has been a mix of traveling, moving into my apartment, massive culture shock, and homework. Needless to say, I haven't had any time to work on this fic. The good news is, I am now all settled into my new home and plan to update at least once a week. YAY! I love all of you for reading this fic and again am so sorry for keeping you waiting so long for an update. It won't happen again!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****I.A.-SugarBaby**** for lighting a fire under my butt. Thank you for the incredibly motivating and flattering review!**

Chapter 4

EPOV

"Come on, Emmett, you need to tell us what happened so we can figure out what's going on," said Alice impatiently.

"Do I have to? I really don't want to talk about it. No offense, bro," said Emmett, directing the last part at me.

"Yes, you have to," said Rosalie. "Or else you won't be living out any of _your_ fantasies any time soon."

"Aw, alright. Low blow, babe," replied Emmett. "Well, I told Edward to sit on the floor because I thought he would be too comfortable on the bed and would fall asleep. We talked for a little while about random things like where we want to go for our next hunting trip and—Wait, do you remember this?" Everyone's eyes shifted from Emmett to me.

"Yes, I remember," I said quietly, trying to keep my embarrassment in check.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Jasper.

"Um, I think making jokes about Mr. Sampson," I replied.

"Yeah, okay," said Emmett. "So we talked about hunting and then more about Edward's little, uh, incident in class. And then we got to talking about Sampson. Man, that guy is one sweaty motherfu—"

"Emmett!" snapped Alice. "Focus."

"Right, my bad," said Emmett. "Okay, so we were talking about Sampson and making jabs at him and man, was I on a roll. I had this great one about how every morning when he wakes up he takes a ruler off his nightstand and—"

"Emmett!" said Alice and Rosalie in unison.

"Alright, alright, fine. But you're missing out," said Emmett, resigning to continue his story. "So I look over at Edward, surprised that he's not laughing his ass off at my moment of genius, and I notice that he's passed out on the floor."

"Do you remember lying down?" Jasper asked me.

"No," I said. "Not really. But I must have done it consciously because I would have made a pretty loud noise if I had just fallen over."

"Emmett, did he fall asleep sitting up?" asked Jasper.

"How should I know?" asked Emmett.

"Seriously, Emmett?" shrieked Alice. "You had one job—to keep an eye on Edward for a couple hours—and you couldn't even do it right!"

"Hey, cool it," said Emmett. "I know everything that happened after that. What does it matter if he fell asleep sitting up or not? Jeez, people, chill."

"Alright, what happened next?" asked Jasper.

Emmett looked over at me and cringed slightly. I could tell this was going to get bad. And quickly.

"He started dreaming," said Emmett.

"How could you tell?" asked Rosalie.

Emmett looked down at the floor. "He was saying things…in his sleep."

"What kinds of things?" asked Alice. "You need to be more specific."

"Ah, man, this sucks," Emmett said under his breath, but of course we could all hear him. "He was saying Bella's name and…some other stuff, too…"

"Jesus, Emmett, spit it out," said Alice who had begun to tap her foot impatiently on the floor.

Emmett shot an apologetic look my way before opening his mouth. "_Oh my God! I'm so close! Don't stop!_" he yelled before clapping his palm to his forehead.

I thought I was going to die. Emmett looked like he wanted to die. Rosalie was laughing so hard that she could have died. If not for our immortality, there might have been only two Cullens left standing in the living room.

"Okay," said Jasper, trying to cover his laughter with a fake cough. "Then what happened?"

"He woke himself up when he yelled…one last time," said Emmett, still not able to look back in my direction.

"You didn't try to wake him, did you?" asked Alice.

"No…" said Emmett, looking down at the floor.

"Emmett…" warned Rosalie. She could always tell when he wasn't being truthful.

"Yeah, alright, fine. I may or may not have thrown my shoe at him," said Emmett.

"A shoe?" I asked. "Really, a shoe?"

"Well, yeah, man, I didn't want to touch you in case you mistook me for—"

"Aah, alright, I get it," I said, not wanting him to continue that train of thought…for both our sakes.

"You can't blame me. You would've done the same thing in my situation." Emmett directed the last part at Jasper.

"Maybe," Jasper said thoughtfully, "but it would have been better had you not interfered."

"It didn't make any difference," said Emmett. "I obviously couldn't wake him up."

Everyone looked over to me as if they were expecting an explanation.

"What?" I asked. "You think I have all the answers?"

Jasper exhaled and rubbed the back of his head. "This is just all so strange. Edward, has anything happened recently that might be the cause of all this? Anything out of the ordinary?"

It was then that I felt as though I'd been hit in the head with a ton of bricks. How could I have been so stupid? I had been so preoccupied with everything that was going on that I had completely forgotten about Jacob's gift.

"Hold that thought, I'll explain everything when I get back," I said before I sped out of the house in the direction of Bella's house. I needed to get that box.

It was a little after midnight, so Bella would probably be asleep. I was hoping I could take the box containing the gift and bring it back in the morning without her knowing. I didn't want to worry her if it could be avoided.

When I got to Bella's house, I was relieved to see that her window was slightly open, giving me a way into her bedroom. I leapt up into the tree outside her window and stepped across onto her windowsill.

I silently entered her bedroom and cursed under my breath when I saw the dreamcatcher hanging on the wall above her bed. It was beautiful, I had to give Jacob that, but clearly he had another reason for giving it to us, and I was determined to find out exactly what that reason was.

I picked one of Bella's t-shirts up off the floor and wrapped my hand in it before walking over to her bed. I was not going to take any chances by touching this thing again. I couldn't help but look down at Bella's sleeping form as I reached up to take the dreamcatcher off the wall. She was so beautiful it almost hurt. She rolled over in her sleep and shrugged the covers down to her waist. I growled possessively, and a little too loudly, as I noticed that she was wearing one of my t-shirts.

Bella's eyes shot open, startling me as I knocked the dreamcatcher off the wall and caught it in my other hand before it came down on Bella's head. I immediately felt the shooting pain in my hand and dropped the dreamcatcher on the floor.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" asked Bella, still half-asleep. "I thought you weren't going to come tonight?"

I ignored the dreamcatcher on the floor, hoping Bella hadn't seen it, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you disappointed? Because I could always go back home," I teased, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"No, please stay!" said Bella, now more alert. "At least until I fall back asleep?"

"Of course," I said, crawling into bed with her and brushing my lips softly against her forehead. "You know I'd do anything for you." I knew that staying was a little risky, but I had already fallen asleep once tonight and I was feeling like my normal self for the time being.

"Mmm, thank you," said Bella, snuggling into my chest. "I always sleep so much better when I'm with you." I could already hear her breathing become heavier as she drifted back to sleep. My eyes began to grow heavy as I listened to her heart beating. I don't think I had ever felt so relaxed…

_I opened my eyes when I felt Bella shift in her sleep. Oh no, I must have drifted off again._ _I should have seen that one coming. _

_Bella looked so peaceful lying next to me. I reached out to softly run my thumb across her cheek, which caused her to wrap her arm more tightly around my waist. I let my hand travel down to rub lazy circles across her lower back, feeling her warmth through the thin material of the cotton t-shirt. _

_All of a sudden, Bella slid her arm back across my waist and let her hand rest against the front of my jeans, her eyes still closed. My breath caught in my throat but I continued to softly rub her back, hoping she would fall into a deeper sleep. _

_I knew Bella had woken up when she began to mimic my actions by rubbing her hand gently back and forth against the now growing bulge in my jeans. I bit hard into my lower lip as she leaned up to place a trail of soft kisses up my neck, only to suck on the sensitive spot behind my ear._

"_Mmm, Bella," I growled as I turned towards her and captured her lips with my own. I__ brought my fingers up to her cheek, tracing the bone lightly with my thumb before cradling the side of her face in my palm so I could hold her steady as I deepened the kiss._

_Her right hand continued to rub me through my jeans with continued pressure as her left hand came up to run her fingers through my hair. _

_I moved my hand from her lower back down to cup her ass, pulling her closer to me, while my other hand roamed up and down her side, touching her through the t-shirt before slowly slipping beneath it to feel her silky soft skin._

"_God, Edward, I love it when you touch me," Bella breathed against my lips._

_I moved my hand higher, my thumb reaching the side of her breast as I moved it back and forth in a circular motion. The resulting moan she released into my mouth had me smiling against her lips._

_She moved her hand from my arousal up under my shirt, running it my abs and across my chest as I kissed her deeply, our tongues fighting for dominance. _

_My breath quickened as she slowly slid her hand back down my chest and came to rest at the waistband of my jeans. She pulled away from me slightly, and slowly, without taking her eyes away from mine, she unbuttoned my top button. _

"_It's okay, Edward," she said as she lowered my zipper, the sound of the splitting metal teeth echoing through the room. _

"_Bella, wait," I protested as her hand slowly slid under the waistband of my boxers, causing my eyes to flutter shut at the sensation._

"_Please, Edward," she begged. "I need to touch you." Her hand traveled dangerously lower. "I just need to touch you."_

_Her fingers wrapped around my erection, one by one, and I groaned as her warm hand circled my cool flesh. She loosened her grip as she began to caress me up and down with her fingers, stopping to circle my tip with her thumb. _

"_Aah…Bella…so good," I managed to mumble in between breaths. I'd never felt sensations like this before. They seemed so strong. Stronger than they'd ever felt before. _

_Bella pulled my boxers down slightly, releasing me from the confines of the increasingly uncomfortable material, and began to pump her hand up and down as I gripped the pillow I was lying on. The tingling sensation at the base of my spine was threatening to rack through my body, and I didn't think I could hold on for much longer._

"_Bella, I…you need to…you can't…" I was beyond forming sentences at this point. I felt as though my body were about to explode._

"_Edward, it's okay," she whispered into my neck. "I want this more than anything. Please just let go."_

_At that, she bit down on my neck and I felt a white-hot fire shoot through me, more powerful than anything I have ever felt in my entire existence. "Bella!" I yelled as I arched up off the bed, my body erupting into the palm of her hand. _

My body was still shaking violently as I opened my eyes and looked up at my Bella, who was now leaning over me, looking like a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar as she tried to gauge my reaction.

"Bella, what—"

"Please don't be mad," she quickly cut me off. "I wanted to, Edward. I _needed_ to."

Now very confused, I scanned the room, trying to understand why Bella was acting so…guilty. I looked over at the window, which was still slightly open. Bella was still wearing my t-shirt and my pants were still down around my thighs. Then I saw it—the dreamcatcher lying on the floor next to the bed.

I quickly turned back to Bella and locked my eyes with hers. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" I asked slowly, taking in a deep breath. I was trying to wrap my brain around what had just happened. I was dazed, but felt incredible at the same time.

"No," said Bella, a huge smile breaking out across her face. "Not anymore."

BPOV

I wrapped my arm more tightly around Edward's waist as I felt his thumb run gently back and forth across my cheek. It was almost ridiculous how easily the smallest touches could make my heart race. I opened my eyes as I felt his hand travel down to rub circles across my lower back, the coolness of his hand traveling to my warm skin through the thin material of the t-shirt.

To my surprise, Edward's eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath. I couldn't believe it—he was asleep. Again.

"Mmm, Bella," he moaned as his breathing began to quicken. _Nope, he's awake_. I was suddenly disappointed because I would have loved to watch _him_ sleep for once.

I waited for him to open his eyes, but they remained shut and his breathing grew shallow and quickened even more. "Bella…" he moaned again.

_Oh, my God. He's dreaming again. He's dreaming about me._ My thoughts immediately traveled back to the conversation we had in the woods behind the science building about the dream that Edward had in class. The dream that he had had about _me._ And it was one of _those_ dreams. And it seemed as though he were having another one right now. Alone with me. In my bed.

Thoughts of what Edward might be dreaming about instantly flooded my head as the all too familiar wetness instantly flooded my panties. My hands started to tremble slightly, aching to touch him. I tried to anchor them in place, but it was no use. I wanted to touch him, _that_ part of him, so badly it hurt.

So I gave in. I slid my arm back across his waist and let my hand rest against the front of his jeans, watching his face intently for some sign that he had woken up. He hadn't, although he continued to rub my lower back in his sleep.

I took this as a good sign and began to gently rub my hand back and forth against his arousal. The fact that I had this effect on him caused an aching sensation to burn between my legs, and I tilted my head up to kiss my way up his neck.

"Mmm, Bella," he growled as I sucked on the soft skin behind his ear. He turned toward me and captured my lips in a searing kiss, tracing my cheekbone lightly with his thumb as he cradled my face in his palm.

Shocked that he was still asleep, I decided to push my luck and began to rub him slightly harder through the material as I moved my other hand up to run through his hair. God, I loved his hair.

I squeaked in delight as he moved his hand from my lower back to cup my ass, pulling me closer to him. I could feel him growing harder against my inner thigh as he slipped his other hand beneath my t-shirt, leaving a trail of goosebumps across my skin.

"God, Edward, I love it when you touch me," I breathed against his lips.

As if he could hear me, he moved his hand higher, his thumb reaching the side of my breast as he moved it back and forth in a circular motion. I moaned, praying the sound wouldn't wake him up.

I moved my hand from his arousal up under his shirt, running it up the length of his torso and across his chest, loving the feel of his perfect muscles and soft skin beneath my fingers.

I could hear his breath quicken as I slowly slid my hand back down his chest and stopped to rest at the waistband of his pants. I knew that if he were to wake up, he would stop me from doing what I was about to do. I quickly decided that I was willing to take the risk.

I heard him whimper as I carefully unbuttoned his top button. "It's okay, Edward," I whispered as I lowered his zipper. I pushed him back slightly so that he was lying flat on his back.

He moaned as I slowly slid my hand under the waistband of his boxers. "Bella, wait," he whispered. _Oh no, I finally woke him up. _

I waited for a moment, my eyes carefully trained on his face, and realized that he was still asleep after all.

"Please, Edward," I practically begged. "I need to touch you." I lowered my hand even farther. "I just need to touch you," I whispered as I wrapped my fingers around his erection, causing him to growl in pleasure.

He felt incredible. His skin was incredibly soft and contrasted wonderfully with his hard length. I had waited so long for this moment, and I was far from disappointed. I loosened my grip and began to caress him up and down with my fingers, stopping to circle his tip with my thumb. I was desperate to feel every inch of him.

"Aah…Bella…so good," he mumbled in between breaths, which encouraged me to continue what I was doing.

I needed to see him. I pulled his boxers down slightly, freeing his massive erection. He was gorgeous, and I was dying to taste him, but I was going to have to save that for another time. I was enjoying this so much that I didn't want to push my luck any further than I already had.

Edward's hand came up to grip the pillow he was lying on as I began to pump my hand up and down his shaft, causing the ache between my legs to grow almost unbearable.

"Bella, I…you need to…you can't…" Edward moaned softly, his head turning from side to side. I wanted to watch him lose control, and I wanted to be the cause of it.

"Edward, it's okay," I whispered into his neck. "I want this more than anything. Please just let go."

At that, I bit down on his neck and felt his body stiffen and shudder next to me. "Bella!" he yelled as his body shook violently, his release gushing against the palm of my hand.

I was shocked that I didn't come just from watching him. His eyes screwed shut, his lips parted, his body arching off the bed. Watching Edward orgasm was the sexiest thing I had ever seen and was better than anything I had ever imagined.

His body was still trembling as he finally opened my eyes and looked up at me.

"Bella, what—"

"Please don't be mad," I quickly cut him off. "I wanted to, Edward. I _needed_ to." I hadn't really thought this through, but I knew I didn't want him to be upset with me. This meant a lot to me.

He looked around my bedroom, confusion written on his face. Something on the floor seemed to catch his eye and he quickly shifted his gaze to look back into my eyes.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" he asked slowly, taking in a deep breath.

"No," I said, the smile I had been holding back finally breaking out across my face as I realized he wasn't angry with me. "Not anymore."

**A/N: Yay for the end of another chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews are what got me back to working on this fic and I'd love to have more for motivation to write the next chapter. Good reviews, bad reviews, I'll take 'em all. Reviews = Lemons, and I've got some crazy dreams in store for Edward. There will be more basic plot info in the next few chapters, as well. Also, one of the other Cullens is about to be affected by the dreamcatcher. Can you guess who it is? :P **


End file.
